When Worlds Collide
by lola9525
Summary: Jack was Tired. He never won showdowns anymore, the Xiaolin losers kept getting more vicious, and now He had to deal with an alternate of himself? Who was apparently a lot like Chase? Oh right. Chase. Well, anyway. Oh, did he mention he was Genderfluid? Yeah. Fun. Except, the Xiaolin losers have no clue, so it's harder to be himself when he needed to. Well, at least he wasn't bored
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Jack was tired. He had just failed another showdown. Fuck why couldn't he just win ONE?! This one was for a Wu called the Veil Cutter, and they had no clue what it did because their stupid little scroll didn't tell them. Pedrosa was bragging over his win, even though he'd cheated something awful. It was supposed to be a race of smarts, not brute force! He couldn't even follow the rules of a stupid showdown! So much for being "Good and just." Jack was just about to activate his helipack and head home when Pedrosa decides to activate the Wu. It sliced through the air, leaving a bright green and red tear in its wake. They all paused, staring at the tear in confusion, jack with more than a little apprehension. Suddenly, a head of bright red hair and green eyes poked through it, staring at them all for a minute. Then Wuya- for it looked like a young Wuya without the face marks- grinned and popped back out. Seconds later she came through- WERE THOSE XIAOLIN MONK ROBES?! She was definitely wearing the monk's robes. Wow, what alternate universe did she come from?

Behind her, a short bald dark-skinned kid with dark brown eyes in a hat came through, also wearing monk robes. A taller bald kid with marks similar to Omi's on his forehead, and a Spanish looking teen in Shoku Warrior robes came through also. The last was shoved forward by painted nails, attached to one of the weirdest dressed women Jack had ever seen. Wait a minute, is that Kimiko?! Jack was so confused, and only got more confused when a dark haired teen with dragon eye goggles and a very different looking helipack stumbled through, doing a somersault. The reason he'd fallen then came through and jack could not stop staring. It, he, looked like Jack! Tall, more oriental clothes in dark greens with fiery red designs, discreet armor, Fiery red hair in a long ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, porcelain skin and bright ruby red eyes, It definitely looked like a much older Jack Spicer.

This older Jack looked around, analyzing everyone visible, then his eyes locked with Jack's own. He blinked in obvious confusion before he moved to walk over to the other. He was stopped, however, by Pedrosa's yelling.

"What in the hell is going on?!" He screeched. He sounded like a pterodactyl in Jack's opinion. That thought made him snicker. Pedrosa glared at him.

"Somethin' funny Spicer?" He growled. Jack huffed.

"Yeah, you. You sound like a pterodactyl with your pathetic screeching. How about you use your brain for once you overgrown neanderthal who can't even follow the rules of a showdown!" He was sooo done with this shit. He could hear Tomohiko's muttering and snickering, and Omi started laughing loudly at whatever she muttered, and he was so fed up.

He activated his Helipack, he wasn't sticking around to be made fun of, again. If they needed his help they could come crawling like the pathetic losers they were. As he flew off he felt eyes on the back of his head, glancing back once more to find the only one looking at him was the other Jack. He shook it off, focusing on his flying. He looked at his watch. If he hurried he could probably make it to the Road's house before she left for the club. Ugh, today was not the day for this shit. He'd been feeling wrong since this morning but his Wu alarm had gone off and he couldn't go to a showdown as a girl. They'd make fun of him even more, and the unease wasn't that bad before. Now though it was just punching him in the stomach. He felt wrong. More so than usual. He usually used the term Genderfluid, but honestly, he wasn't sure what he was and Genderfluid was the closest he had. Some days he was a boy, some days he was a girl. Some days it was neither, and others were both. Thanks to an invention- created by himself and tested thoroughly obviously, he wouldn't trust anyone else with his ideas- he could shift effortlessly between what he felt. He never went to a showdown as a girl, and he doubted he ever would. Those Xiaolin losers didn't deserve to have any more ammo to hurt him with. He had to go home and change clothes, he thought, looking down at himself in disgust. His were torn and filthy and nowhere near appropriate for a club. He got home, then headed upstairs to his room. Once inside he pressed a button on his watch, feeling his form shift effortlessly as she went into her walk-in closet, humming quietly as she changed into a black corset top, flower patterned lace covered knee-length sleeveless fit-and-flare dress, the collar of which came up to her neck. She slipped on thigh-high black socks with green ribbons laced through the top, then her knee high chunky-heeled cleated sole "Lace-up" biker boots with Red laces, zipping up the hidden Zipper in the back. She hummed to herself, coming out of her closet to go into the bathroom, washing off her "War Paint" and doing her eyeliner and cat eye properly, using a dusky red eyeshadow and a blood red lipstick with a sparkly "Pretty in hibiscus" lipgloss. Now, she was ready. Oh, wait, she had to get the product out of her hair. She'd strip the color tonight, it was dulling. Once she got the hair gel out properly she went back out into her bedroom. She grabbed her purse, tossed her makeup and cell phone in, then headed back downstairs to the front door, signaling for a jackbot to bring the car around front. Finally, she was on her way, being driven to Road's house to meet her friend. She never noticed the Red eyes following her in amazement.

*EDIT: GDI NEVER TRY TO USE FF'S FORMATING TOOLS IT MESSES IT UP SO BAD!

But yeah guys tell me what you think plz!


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap: She grabbed her purse, tossed her makeup and cell phone in, then headed back downstairs to the front door, signaling for a jackbot to bring the car around front. Finally, she was on her way, being driven to Road's house to meet her friend. She never noticed the Red eyes following her in amazement._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did cuz then Chack would be canon. In both regular and Reverse ;3**

 **GONG YI TAN PAI!**

***Half an hour later***

Jack was laughing, relaxing on a bar stool after some intense dancing. She was so glad she'd gathered the energy to come out tonight, it was SO worth it. She ordered a drink, making sure she ordered from Szayel. She never trusted the trainees, as they rarely knew what they were doing, and Szayel always watched out for the people who ordered, in case someone slipped something into his drinks. He took it as a personal offense, but really he was a good guy who had a protective streak a mile wide. It was primarily why she and Road had hired him. Oh right, She'd forgotten to say that she and Road co-owned the bar. It was called The Veil, and it was a Bar that catered to everyone. Teens and anyone under 18 was allowed in until 8:30 on weekdays, 9 on Sundays and 10 on Saturdays, but anyone under 18 had to be accompanied by an adult or a friend over 18 past 7. After that, it was adults only.

No one under 21 could order any alcohol, and Szayel made absolutely sure no one slipped anyone anything and/or drank past their limits. If someone didn't have a ride home or their friends ditched them, Szayel would inform Jack or Road, who would arrange them an Uber and slip them a notecard with a great hangover breakfast recipe. The bar had a large dance floor, usually packed. The bar extended from the wall/corner by the front doors, all the way to the other end of the main room. There were small tables in the corner right off the dancefloor, where groups could sit down and relax without sitting perched on barstools, which usually only the singles sat at. The color scheme was primarily red and black, but there were subtle hints of other colors, though they were still rather dark shaded. Dark blue tablecloths, maroon and/or purple napkins, even dark gold curtains on the ceiling which usually held confetti or balloons depending on the events or performances for the day. Szayel came back with her drink, a virgin Mary. She wasn't in the mood to drink tonight. She hummed along to the music, enjoying the easy dance music playing. It was karaoke night but no one seemed to be taking. huh, maybe she'd go up there soon if no one did.

About twenty minutes later she was done. She got up, going over to the stage steps to talk to the song DJ set up next to them. She gave him her song choice, and she moved up the stairs to grab the mike. She looked over the crowd, most looking mildly interested that someone was finally up there. Then the song began to play and people definitely took notice. Jack smiled, then began to sing.

"~I'm so into you,

I can barely breathe.~

And all I wanna do

is to fall in deep.~

But close ain't close enough,

till we cross the line,

Baby~

So name a game to play,

and I'll roll the dice~

Hey~

Oh baby, look what you started,

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen?

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move~

Before I make a move~."

She was enjoying the fact that she could make everyone dance. She scanned the crowd, her Ruby Red Iris' meeting a matching pair, belonging to the other Jack who was sitting on a bar stool watching her rather transfixed. That made her a little nervous, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the song as she danced.

"So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

The Other world's Jack was practically hypnotized. His counterpart was so talented! He himself had no talent for singing, had never had an interest really. But to each their own as they say, and He would say this was something he could watch all day. Especially if his counterpart danced like that! He could do the waltz and such but this modern dancing was new to him, bars and clubs had never been a thing he'd entertained entering.

"This could take some time~

hey.

I made too many mistakes

better get this right, Baby~

Oh, baby look what you started,

The temperature's rising in here

is this gonna happen?

been waiting for you to make a move,

before I make a move.

So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Tell me what you came here for~

cause I can't I can't wait no more.

I'm on the edge of no control~!

and I need, I need you to know, you to know oh~

So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

((So come light me up))

so come light me up my baby~

((little dangerous))

a little dangerous my baby~

a little less conversation

and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~.~"

Jack laughed and waved a bit as she went down the steps of the stage, heading back to her previous seat. Which the other Jack was now sitting next to. She was hesitant to speak to him but reclaimed her seat anyway. He smiled at her.

"You have a lovely voice. You're this world's Jack, correct? You were there when the others and I came through." He confirmed.

She sighed.

"Thank you for the compliment, and yes I was there. That was me. The Idiot who can't even win a showdown against a cheating Monk." She grumbled a bit, she was still pissed off about that! The other Jack ((let's call him Spicer, for now, shall we?)) Sighed.

"Yes, I heard that. Not very Xiaolin of him now was it?" He ribbed. Jack snorted, playing with the lace of her dress.

"That dress is very flattering on you if I may say so." He complimented, making her flush.

"Ah, thanks. I bought it about a month ago, haven't worn it once before today. The boots are worn in quite a bit though, had 'em a couple months and worn them pretty often so they're much more comfortable than they were when I bought them. Leather does that." Spicer hummed.

"Yes, I very much enjoy the feeling of broken in leather shoes. Not so much the breaking in part." He winked, making her laugh.

They chatted a while longer before the topic turned a bit more serious when Spicer asked what Jack thought of her world's Chase.

She blinked.

"Chase? Well, he's my idol, pretty much. he's strong, confident, powerful, Gorgeous. Pretty much everything I'm not. I kinda have a crush on him, but it's kinda calmed quite a bit since he threw me into the gaping maw of a T-Rex." Spicer started to stare, stupefied. Jack blinked, waving a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond to her question if he was alright.

"Hello~? Earth to Jack? Hello~" She was confused. what did she say? Spicer snapped out of it soon enough to see she had ordered another drink for herself, going for a spiked sparkling water. Yeah, she had said she wasn't gonna drink but what the hell it had a barely 2% concentration of alcohol in it anyway. Spicer huffed.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol you know. Do you have a ride home if you get drunk?" He asked seriously. Jack frowned.

"Dude, it's sparked sparkling water, and I'm only having the one. This isn't even enough to get me, buzzed dude. I've been drinking alcohol since I was 12 and I got into my parent's liquor cabinet I doubt one drink is gonna kill me. Besides I'm flying home, it won't matter if I'm drunk or not cuz my helipack has autopilot." Spicer huffed.

"Very well. But I would see you home if you would allow, I would hate to see such a lovely thing be harmed or assaulted because of impaired judgment." Jack shrugged.

"Do whatever floats your boat dude."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack hiccuped softly, her helipack flying her home. She'd been dragged into a drinking competition against Road and won. Huh, maybe the next showdown she should call for a drinking competition? There was a thought. She'd love to see those Xiaolin Losers hold their liquor! She giggled, head light and fuzzy, not quite fully drunk but definitely more than buzzed. 25 shots of cheap Vodka and Rum. heh, she could pull that off without a second thought. it was the good stuff that got her drunk when she let herself indulge. Spicer flew beside her, easily keeping pace.

"I see what you meant by "Autopilot." " He teased. She had said she'd only have the one drink after all, but then Road had called her a coward and that had stung. She'd been called that too many times by the monks, she didn't need her friend doing it too!

"Yeah well, use what'cha got Ya know?" She laughed a little. He hummed slightly, silently agreeing with her. Once they got to the spicer mansion they flew in through the jet entrance which opened due to Jack's Heli pack's proximity. She hummed to herself as she moved through the lab, a jackbot flying over to take her Heli pack and put it away. Another flew over as she sat down, silently unzipping her boots and taking them off for her. Spicer watched in amusement.

"This a recurring circumstance or is this occasional?" He asked amused. she answered in the latter, then yawned.

"I have a bunch of guest rooms if you want one, cuz I dunno about Chase being happy with the company. Heh, when is he ever happy?" This last part was muttered to herself as she struggled to unlace her stupid dress. Why oh why did she go for a corset back without a side zipper?!

Spicer chuckled. "Would you like a bit of assistance?" He offered. She looked at him for a few seconds, stunned.

"Uh, s-sure. th-thanks. I mean I could just have a jack bot do it don't know why I didn't just do that and- oh ok you're, already doing it." Now she was a bit uncomfortable. the lacing went all the way to her throat, where it was tied. Yeah, a bit backward but she preferred it that way anyway. Once the lacing was halfway loosened she stopped him.

"I can uh, g-get it off easily now heh. Uh, th-thanks."

He smiled at her.

"Never a problem my dear. Now, I believe you said something about a guest room?"

Jack nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'll have a Jackbot show you. JB325!" She yelled at a random jackbot she saw. "Show him to a clean guest room." The Jackbot made a weird half bow. Spicer looked impressed.

"How do you know each robot specifically? They look exactly alike."

Jack paused.

"Ya know, I have no clue. I've always just, been able to tell. Huh. I never actually stopped to think about that before." She laughed a bit. "Well, whatever. doesn't really matter. it's not like it's a problem, it's just something I've always been able to do. AJB, find my graph paper would ya? I wanna get a blueprint started tomorrow morning and I'm too buzzed to bother trying to find it right now." She yawned, moving towards the cot and small dresser she kept down here for when she exhausted herself so much she didn't want to trudge upstairs. She looked back at Spicer, waving goodnight before she ducked behind a changing screen she kept down there. Never know when the monks might try to break in after all. Spicer laughed quietly to himself as he followed the robot to the guestroom. His counterpart amused him to no end.


End file.
